The Fisherman
"I, eh, hope you like Leeches." - The Fisherman's inquiry of Freeman's accomplished deed. The Fisherman is an NPC character who appears in a small Purgatorial-like event: The Lost Coast, as the guide to Scordon Freeman, asking Freeman to eliminate the local Combine presence from the town of St. Olga. He also exsists in the after roleplay time as well, albeit breifly. ---- Biography Background "These infernal leeches'll clean your bones in a trice, and I don't care what kinda fancy swimsuit you're wearing! '*cry of aging pain and puffing sounds*''' I'm gettin' too old for this kinda nonsense..." - The Fisherman warning an swimmer of these dangerous animals in the seas. Being an old shark, under the rule of one Sharchie Aogiri, the Shark Tribe leader, he was just a regular citizen living under the Razor-Tooth Dynasty, he often goes out to sea to fish for self-preservation and for the Kingdom's benefit. He is seldom known for his gains and hauls of fish deep from The West Sea, and often acquires few exotic fish for himself to keep as pets, when Shark Law usually states to give such fancy fish to the King for keeps (and to be used as exotic dishes later). Such unintentional law-breaking caught up to him, and was unfortunately, and to much sadness from friends and family, exiled to an far-away island, which soon became St. Olga. However, he'd still keep up his tradition of fishing out exotic sea life for him to keep. He has an odd fascination with leeches, mostly for their delicious taste when cooked, thus so, he'd started the trend of the Leech delacacy on St. Olga. But little did he know of an enemy presence also making their force on the Island. As Such, he'd be oblivious to the Combine's Presence on the same island with him, along with the Forgotten, where he heard the name of Scordon Freeman... Scordon's "Lost Coast" "''Ah, You are! You're that scientist chap, uh-Friedman, Fishman—am I right?" -The Fisherman, trying to remember Freeman's name after hearing of it... The Fisherman is met after the Freeman wakes up at the foot of a cliff and walks along a short stretch of beach to a small pier. He recognizes Scordon Freeman (though he remembers his image, he does not remember his name and refers to him as the "scientist chap", "Fishman" and "Friedman") and asks him to destroy a Combine Autogun attacking the nearby town of St. Olga, which is probably hiding Resistance members. He unlocks the gate for Freeman, and waits for his success on a bench with his Shark-tooth harpoon for most of the remainder of the dream-like sequence. When Freeman destroys the Hunter-Chopper before the end of his purgatory, the Fisherman stands calmly as he watches it crash into the nearby ocean. He then congratulates Freeman on his return, and tells him that there will be a feast (made up of Leeches) in St. Olga. He then gets confused briefly as Freeman disappears, telling him that: "You're getting fuzzy around the edges!" Personality and Skills "What'd that gull ever do to you...? Hey, now! We've lost enough species already!!" - Him hating the loss of other animal life. It is unknown if the Fisherman is a member of the Forgotten after his banishment from his homewaters; but the Combine troops above do not seem to be preoccupied by him. Furthermore, he is very defensive of Earth's original species. His comments on these species gives the roleplayer more knowledge on the effects of predatory cho-evolved lifeforms and the Combine on Earth's natural environment: if Scordon grabbed a crab pot with the Gravichi Gun he says that most of the crabs have been eaten by Leeches. If the player shoots a seagull, the Fisherman will show he disagrees, saying "Hey, now! We've lost enough species already!", "What'd that gull ever do to you?" or "Don't shoot the gulls! They keep down the leech population!". Finally, at the end of the dream, he implies that Leeches are used as a food source for chimians around these lonely oceanic parts. He does handle a Shark-Tooth harpoon, as it's his only possible weapon, but he uses it mostly as a walking stick. Category:Sharks Category:Aquatic Tribes Category:Forgotten Category:Characters Category:All Articles Category:EU Characters Category:The West Sea